Madou Koukaku:True Route Detailed Walkthrough (P2)
Rebuilding and Defending Centakus Clear your conversaion in town. You learn more about Liselle as a childhood friend, Berumon, the manager of the mediation center, and Ririetta, the owner of the Prositite Mansion. Accept the quests in the mediation center. Unfortunately we cannot complete any of the quests yet, we are also not in a hurry for the rewards given (for the most part they are crafting materials). Turn in your quests at Liselle, and accept the new quests. You can now build a merchant store as well as a mercenary shop, so build one of each. Ignore the population quest for now: resources are tight early game. As you enter the world map, Liselle will warn you about increasing activities at the enemy camp. So prepare for an attack and replenish any lost troops. You may want to repeat the military excercise from last week for a very small boost in experience, although no rewards will be given. There is nothing else to do this week, so hit the End Week button. Surely enough, Yun Gasol will attack Centakus once again. I like to deploy my units as such: Using a unit of knights to draw that faraway squad of soldiers toward Weiss. I like to keep unnecessary units out of battle to avoid stealing experiences. You will need that squad later to cover Weiss' retreat when he gets low on health. Since this is going to be a battle of endurance, keep Weiss in defensive formation. Do not hesitate to use Liselle's ultimate once to keep the moral meter from maxing out: the stat boost will also help Weiss survive the onslaught of troops. Elumina comes out after a few squads of Yun Gasol soldiers have been defeated, unload your moral meter on her with Weiss' ultimate attack. Generally speaking, "damaging nukes" are better than stat boosts against "boss type" enemies early game since they come with far superior stats. When Weiss gets low on health, send in that idle squad of knights that has been enjoying the battle with their snacks. Retreat Weiss to the sidelines. His ultimate can help him escape. Try not to cut it too close. You can keep Weiss in the area and have him perform his ultimates once your moral meter fills up. Liselle should have no problem chipping away Elumina's health, resulting in a victory. As the battle continues on, a mysterious bullet of darkness bombarded the battlefield. Melkia's imperial army also arrives shortly afterwards, so Elumina retreats. In the next few conversations we learn about Weissheit being a bastard child of the former king, making him half brother to current king. We are introduced to Garmus, the North Marshal of Melkia. We also learn about the cause of the giant explosion: an experiment of the magic bullet of Fara Cara, a secret powerful madou weapon that is being developed as the crystalis of Melkia madou technology. Weissheit takes this opportunity and askes for Centakus as a reward, thus the seat of the East Marshal of Melkia. ...meanwhile, Liselle is extremely worried about Weiss' audience with the king. Recapturing Lost Lands and Your own Madou Kokakou Next week arrived. As your new buildings are still under construction, there is not much to do in town, so go to the keep and meet the king. The king introduce Weiss to the existence of Madou Kokakou: dolls modelled after the goddess of the four moons. You are giving the opportunity to meet up with one of them in the woods to the south. In the world map two paths open up, one to the East and one to the South. So lets capture both this turn! Change Mia's title to Armed Engineer and assign her with a squad of knights. She will lose her effectiveness in breaking down buildings but gain superior combat potential against armies. Send her down south to the Wood of Curve along with a single squad of archers: that should be sufficient in securing the area. We find Aru being assaulted by monsters. There are actually three deployment towers on this map, with the default starting point to the north. Change the deployment point by pressing the left button. Quickly intercept the hounds. They should be easily disposed of. Afterwards all there is left is to take care of that single unit of Yun Gasol soldier to the east. After the battle a small introduction is held with Aru. Liselle is entrusted in Aru's maintenance and repairs. After the battle trigger the event in Centakus. Weiss gets lectured by Garmus about being a Marshal, and we also get a grimsp of Bell, a madou kokakou known as the "devil of blood". A new mission opens up in your keep, so clear the event in the keep with Aru and accept the new mission. Head back to the world map. The roads to the east temporary closes off. So do quest #1 in the missions tab (same place as the previous military excercise). You get Garmus and Bell as temporary units. There is really nothing much you can with with Weiss this mission as the monsters are significantly stronger. So sit back and let Garmus and Bell do all the work, and occsionally run in for a few ultimate attacks. The purpose of the monster hunting was to display the power of a Marshal. Bell expresses her distaste in Weiss for attempting to take territories which Garmus deserves. Turn in the quest to Liselle. Replenish your troops and assign Aru with a squad of knights. You also want to change Aru's attack to her dark bullet attack. Most enemies you will be facing take reduced damage from physical-typed attacks and have a higher physical defense than magical defense. The roads to the east towards Reimres Fort opens up once again. Attack it with the rest of your army. Here Elumina is joined by another member of the three Musketeers, Patirna. Thankfully, defenses are still very light here. Deploy Liselle and two squads of knights, one in defensive position, while the other in movement formation. Defend by your tower with the defending knights and use the mobile knights to draw out the rest of the garrison. Once they are out, switch to attack formation and have them join the battle. Move Liselle to a safe position to the side to attack. This is the fate of your unnamed foot soldiers: they are essentially cannonfodders for building up your moral meter. Once the initial two groups die off. Deploy a new group in defensive position to protect your tower, while you deploy Weiss off to the side and come around the back for a special attack. Use it once or twice to knock them into your tower. Finally, deploy Aru and use her nuke twice. The famed musketeers should easily be annihilated by the brutal assault of your 70cm doll. Unfortunately for Weiss, he is unable to capture Elumina and Patty due to the intervention of the king of Yun Gasol. We also learn that Garmus has recaptured the other lost territories for Melkia. City Building Here comes the other half of the game: proper simcity of each territory. Reimres Fort comes with a Senaru Firm (store). Clear the event there, you may want to buy two Iron Shields: as they offer a decent bit of defense and grants the Shield I ability and equip them on Weiss and Aru (abilities also stack to a higher rank. Ie: Shield I + Shield I = Shield II). With two new territories under our belt, its time to build up. Reimres Fort offers quite a variety of ores, including the rare Tea Magic Stone at the very bottom. These building materials will remain very useful all game long in both construction and manufacturing, so let's start off by builing 4 quarries there - this may sound a bit much but you will be saving a lot of money down the road. You may need to break down some rocks to make room: but don't worry, you recover some rocks from break down rocks (so obvious!) and its cheaper than buying rocks from the store. Assign a lord to your new territory. This will increase its income(Read more about the math here). Down in the Woods in Curve, I like to build 4 farms (you will need to cut some trees). This area produce a lot of fruits, which can be used for trees, or to be combined into a Bright Fruit to be sold at the store for extra income. There isn't much to do now. Proceed to the next week. This marks the end of the introductory chapter. Before the king departed, he left behind a sealed envalop to be opened when the territories are reclaimed. Weiss is appointed as the East Marshall of Melkia and is to govern the three territories he recaptured. The two territories to the north, recaptured by Garmus, are assigned to him as a reward for his work. Weiss learns a lot more about Madou Kokakous from Garmus. While Centakus is in celebraation, the capital of Melkia suddenly got encased in a thick layer of crystal. A few days later, Olfan discusses the crystalization of the capital with his madou kokakou Nafqa. The whereabouts of the king is unknown, and a new age is soon to begin for Melkia and its surrounding nations. <<< Previous Next >>> Category:Madou Koukaku Guide